Abduction
by ALR27
Summary: lemon this is Lightis


Noctis smile silly by playing Rubik in his hand. Overflowing satisfaction in his heart, today she finds her soul mate, a former high school girlfriend, the girl who would not faint and adored him, the girl he considered a wild and terrific, but still pretty and beautiful. The bodyguard who he told to kidnap this girl would have enough trouble. Being a son of mafia is not bad either.

"Boss, we managed to get" Noctis turned to the kidnappers, they really - completely destroyed, but he was satisfied with the unconscious girl with them

"Nice, take him on the designer, tell them to create a sexy look at this girl"

* * *

Lightning slowly gets his consciousness, his body feels cold because they air, but he remembered her wearing long-sleeved clothing, kidnapping, she remembers now. He changed his position seated. With her alert oversees about, he lay on a soft bed and a large, wrap his body in a red dress, made her shoulders bare and cut only reach a few inches below the region

"What kind of man who kidnapped me, what I'm selling?"

"You're not in sales"

Lightning glared at the figure that lock the room door with the look ridiculous in the face, Noctis, if not one that's his name, the man who always bothered him when they were in high school, lightning hated this man. He quickly away from the bed

"What do you want from me?" Snapped lightning, Noctis stopped over in surprise, fierce girl is totally unchanged, this would be an interesting night game

"Hey, calm light, we are here to play" Noctis narrowed his eyes, lightning clearly know what in thinking this jerk, his face flushed angry

Lightning glared at Noctis "Just find the damn slut, I'm a woman of high esteem, do not dream you can get me the way you are disgusting"

Noctis increasingly tempted, he likes a challenge, if lightning opponent play, it will be a long and tiring night.  
"Good" Noctis show room keys "you have to try to get this key from me, before I have you in my bed"

Lightning look at the key input in Noctis pants pocket, he does not believe will win or not, Noctis is strong and muscular, but she was petite, Noctis is a former boyfriend, and once almost raped her, but he failed because his dick jerk kicked lightning, then Noctis swear, he was the one who would take her virginity, it was crazy.

Noctis smile satisfied to see anxiety lightning, he took off his jacket, folded arms length and a half. It's a large room, all the windows are in the key, besides this is the second floor, he will not be able to escape other than through the door.

"We start now?" Without waiting for an answer lightning, Noctis up the bed and chased

Lightning felt confused as to where to run, this is a large room, but there is only one room to the bathroom, Noctis is not human, he is an animal, how to chase and pounce was terrible, and did not dry his teeth he kept smiling.

Lightning ran to the windows, unfortunately all is in the key, and Noctis continue to pursue it. Lightning Noctis pelted with all the objects in the room, and that was annoying even make Noctis laugh mad, elegant and luxurious room turned into a ship breaking, hell for the waiters Noctis.

"Light, what you're not tired, let me give you a massage"

"Shut up bastard"

Lightning ran to the bathroom, hoping there was a way out. No, she was standing in the middle of the bathroom, breathing - breath, there is no other way than to get the key, of pants Noctis. Well, he may not win by way of a fight, he would wear a woman's way.

"Give up?" Noctis leaning in the doorway, folded her arms and smiled with satisfaction, lightning glance horrified by a prominent lump in his pants

Lightning snorted irritably, Noctis knew what it meant.

Noctis quickly toward their prey, hands played in the waist and hips delicious, tongue and lips feel the skin of her neck with an aggressive, pressing his body against hers. Lightning body so small and that's what makes exasperated against this girl, wandering Noctis hand on his back for the zipper.

Lightning encourage Noctis until he fell with his face surprised

"I win" with a winning smile showing key in her hand lightning

Noctis felt angry, "not unless you can reach the door"

Lightning fast exit and headed for the door, lock into the hole. But his body lifted by Noctis, she was face down on the bed, she tried to get up but Noctis already on top of her. He shivered as Noctis gently biting his ear, lightning squirm and try to break free.

One hour she tried, but she was too tired, and unfortunately drowsiness him. Noctis satisfied smile, he just stayed tame these ferocious cats, hand heading into the private area of lightning, Noctis satisfied when the lightning did not resist, he just shivered in horror. Noctis insert two fingers, tickling in pussy.  
Lightning finger squeezed the blanket, it was painful, it was a first for lightning. He did not want her virginity taken by shoddy Noctis, pathetic moans came from his lips, he could not resist the strange pain

Noctis whispered into the ear of lightning "seesh, you're wrong to respond to light. Calm down, you have to be quiet, it will be a pleasant sensation for you, you will feel a pleasure "

Like what is in said Noctis, lightning can feel the fun of it. He wanted to protest for dignity, but his body was too tired and sleepy, like exposed anesthetic.

"Noctis ... just do what you want to do, I'm tired"

Noctis pull his finger, he took off all his clothes and returned to the girl, she flipped lightning and unify their lips, hands unzipped her dress and throw it. Lightning now only wearing a bikini, her tongue entering the mouth of lightning, her remove her bra and panties lightning, he was hers, she just hers.

Noctis breath erratic, she is getting crazy now. Noctis segregate their kiss, she pounced lightning, beautiful breasts, face waiting for affection from him, her eyes tightly closed as drowsiness, maybe a few more minutes he would fall asleep. No, Noctis will not let him fall asleep before he was in it.

Lightning growling screams hold, something enters sensitive areas, it is hard, long and hot. It belongs to Noctis, the man jerk it really - really realize the oath.

"Ng ... damn you, Noctis"

Noctis began to move slowly "quiet, calm my girl. You're going to be my wife "

Lightning gave up the affection Noctis, his body, his whole body in check by Noctis, bites her neck banya Noctis, lightning hands squeezing the blanket, she bit her lower lip, hold sound without shame.

Noctis lick ear lightning "lightning, I could not resist ... I'm going to come out, in you"

"Ah, Noctis. Up to you "

Noctis accelerate the movement, both growl and roar, they can't hold anymore, not for long. They shouted satisfied, Noctis saw lightning that positioned itself to sleep. He caught up beside him to get ready for bed, her hands wrapped around her tiny hips. Noctis pulled the covers and they fell asleep.

* * *

2 months later ...

Noctis stroked her stomach containing, his head was in his wife's lap. In fact the actual candidates, but even though lightning has not received her, Noctis is already regarded lightning as his wife, their wedding rings even ready, so are beragai dress models for lightning. Once again he succeeded in kidnapping lightning, although he did not want to hurt lightning and its contents, lightning unfortunately not possible to accept the invitation.

"Uh ..." lightning struck from the swoon, something was on his lap

"Sorry dear, I must be doing something rude"

Lightning know this act who "Noctis, the way it was so bad I'm not an animal, can you ask for in the way of man"  
Noctis felt uneasy in his heart "yeah, sorry. I'm just afraid you do not want to come "

"Huh, well get out, my leg cramps, how long are you in my lap?"  
Noctis hug the waist lightning, he did not want to leave. Lightning snorted, she then pulls the ear Noctis

"Aa, what are you doing dear?"

"Noctis away, get me a snack, I want chocolate"

Noctis grinned lightning, his wife was asking him. She was his wife, would not want lightning to be married to him. But Noctis know, romance they just need a little time to grow back.


End file.
